What if Oneshots: To dinner
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: Branch is stuck with a girl in his castle, who his heart is aching for, but with the push of his grandmother and the help with his attendants in the castle, will he succeed in asking her for dinner? Beauty and the Beast cut scene. My version.


**A/N** : This is just a thought everyone and another for my one shots. There'll be another one soon but I don't know when. I'm really sorry for not updating to Behind the trees for a long time but I'm having complications with it. It's almost done anyway and I hope you like this cut scene from just a perspective I want to see.

 **Beauty and the Beast:** To dinner

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Poppy's anger never dissipated inside her. How dare he?! Leave her here and take her as hostage? Feeling hopeless and helpless at the same time she bursted into tears. She covered her eyes with her hands as she cried and the wardrobe did her best to cheer her up. "Oh it's going to be okay sweetheart. I'm really sorry this has to happen. The master has been very unkind to some others as well. But I'm sure it'll be okay-"

"No it's not!" She said angrily. The two backed a bit from her words sadly. Poppy's guilt grew inside after her sudden outburst and asked for forgiveness "I'm sorry. I mean it's not your fault even. I'm just..." She trailed off as her cries grew louder and her tears flow harder.

Because of her door being left ajar her sobs echoed through the halls and down to the ground floor. From there Biggie and Guy Diamond sadly could hear her cries and it hurt their hearts to hear such sadness from the girl. "We have to do something" Guy said firmly. They couldn't just let this happen. They have to find a way for her to be happy in such a sad place.

"But what? You know Master is a hot headed troll. I bet he won't let her go anywhere even at the garden-"

"Let who in the garden?" The third voice asked. The two jumped as they screamed from their fright. Branch glared down at the two as he crossed his arms expecting for to them answer his question quickly "Oh! Uh... Nothing M'lord! It's- it's nothing really" Guy chuckled nervously as he looked away from the eyes of his master and Biggie was no exception for the fear growing inside him.

Branch nodded dumbly at them as he pointed upstairs "Then may I ask why is she crying?" He asked them. Guy and Biggie glanced at each other before answering nervously "I-I think she's sad for being held captive here, sire" Biggie replied to him.

"It's her fault. It's her fathers fault. He trespassed and she wanted to take his place for his mistake. Both of them are affected because of their stupid decisions. Not my problem" with this Guys anger gave him courage and tried to defend the poor girl "But sir, please hear my voice for a few minutes"

"No"

"Sir-"

"I SAID NO! So leave it at that!" They do love Branch but seemingly he's just as stubborn as a mule and this were the times they can't do anything but leave it at that as he said. But as the two were about to turn to leave Branch stopped in his tracks and said in a softer voice "And cheer her up. I will love it more if she'll keep her mouth shut" and he left for the stairs and disappeared as he rounded a corner.

Guy and Biggie felt joy in their hearts to hear their master caring for the well being of the girl and they both quickly ran to the kitchen and declare the good news about the matter to the others and will come running in her room quickly after.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Rosiepuff went to Branch's room and saw him staring out the window. The rose. The reminder of his curse was on the table on the center of the room protected by a glass. She went up to the balcony's railing and stood there beside him. Silence overcame the two until she broke it first "Branch I know I'm going to ask a lot of you-"

"You want me to be friends with her, I know" he said knowingly, cutting her off. He already knows that whoever girl will come at his door his grandmother will come too, telling him to gain some connections. After all the curse was to break for true loves kiss. But that's not gonna happen. Who's going to love a monster? Even a child would be afraid to look at him. Even the sky hated him. The sun wasn't shining brightly but giving the gray clouds of gloom. It's hopeless to have hope that'll never come.

"Branch... Have a little faith. I know it's hard... But you got to do something. I mean she'll be living with us for a long time. Why don't you give her something to distract herself. Just to stop letting her think more of her home and not be miserable to where she is. To gain her trust also a bit. You never know you two might become good friends" his grandmother said with a cheerful voice.

He was quiet. His mind telling him no but really what does he have left to say no? He nodded and looked at his grandmother. "What do you want me to do?" He asked her finally trying to hear what she has to say. Rosiepuffs face beamed up as she tried to calm herself from her excitement.

"It's pretty easy really. All you have to do is to invite her for dinner"

Branch froze as he could feel his heart stop. "WHAT?! I-I'm not gonna do that! That's embarrassing!" He screamed. He didn't care if someone heard him. Heck, he doesn't even care if SHE heard him as well. Rosiepuffs smile fell at his reaction. But still tried to understand his grandson. His reaction is to be understood, after all he never asked a girl before plus he never went out of the castles perimeter to even ask one.

"But Branch-" she tried to push but Branch barked back "No! I'm not gonna do it. Not in my life!" He said firmly. _'I won't do it and that's final'_ he thought to himself. His grandmother couldn't contain his grandsons stubbornness anymore and she told firmly as any guardian would "You are going out there Mister! Wether you like it or not. Right now!"

Branch shrank from her outburst and fell silent as she continued "This is not just for you but for everyone as well, Branch. Even if you two will end up friends and that she won't be the one. Let the others have faith. Keep them up on their toes. Please..." She pleaded. He couldn't help himself feel guilty for his selfishness. Everyone's part of this curse because of him. It's only fair for him to do such a small thing. He has to. With a groan he accepted his grandmothers word "Okay. I'll... I'll invite her for dinner" he agreed hesitantly.

Rosiepuff came out the victor for tonight and left his room with a nod. As Branch mulled over his new predicament he looked back at the sky and wondered when was the last time it had been this bright before.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

He took a suit from one of his hangar and tried it on. It's been a long time since his last wear of a suit. The collar was just too itchy and the red cape connected to a clip of his black suit was getting annoying. At least he looked good. He wore an azure blue shirt underneath his black jacket and was at least comfortable to wear.

He scoffed at his clothing.

He looked like an evil villain in the story books he used to listen from his grandmother. He bet himself this will be his first and the last time he'll ever wore this again and slowly went out of the room. He let out a long breath and walked down the hallway that was littered with gloomy gray wallpaper and gargoyle statues. Paintings were scratched and furnitures were smashed. He remembered his rage about his curse that night and practically destroyed everything in his path.

He felt his already broken heart throb in pain from the reminder but not letting it destroy the mood for tonight. As he was finally away from the west wing and down to the dining room. By the fireplace he saw his grandmother with Aspen and Guy talking about the nights new and exciting affair. "Such a wondrous night!" Guy said as he spread his metallic arms.

"Good evening" Branch greeted nervously as he looked away from them and placed a hand on the back of his neck. The trio gasped in delight of his look. "Oh, look at my grandson. So handsome!" She murmured in joy as happy tears started to streak from her eyes. Branch whipped his head at her angrily as he gritted his teeth in embarrassment "Grandma!"

"Oh, hush now dear and let's plan how you'll invite her" Branch rolled his eyes and thought. And thought. And thought. Aaaaand thought. "Why can't I think of anything?!" He groaned in annoyance. "Try to be patient with it, Branch. It'll turn up. You know, she did lost her father and freedom in one day so try to be gentle with her tonight" she told him but he seemed still unmoved by her words.

Guy cuts in and asked the gray troll "Sire, have you thought that this girl might be the one to break the spell?" Branch faced him angrily and answered "Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" He stated and paced back and forth in the room. Guy felt nothing to his words and added "Then if she falls in love with you and you fall in love with her and kiss -Poof!- we'll be trolls again in no time!"

"Oh, Guy. If only it was that easy" Rosiepuff declared. "The rose is beginning to wilt. The spell has to break soon" Guy said worriedly and Branch felt hopeless at that point "She'll never love me. She's so beautiful... And I'm... Well look at me!" He looked at them angrily, expecting for an answer but Guy merely shrugged as Rosiepuff told him tenderly "And you have to let her see what's under that. Start by looking more presentable. Come on, stand straighter!" Branch stood much straighter and waited for the next order "And be a gentleman"

"And show her that killer smile. Come on, smile for me" Guy added and Branch tried to smile but only came out with a weird funny toothy grin "But don't scare the girl" his grandmother suggested and Guy cuts in again "Impress her with that sharp wit of yours"

"But remember to be gentle"

"Shower her with compliments"

"But be sincere"

"And above all..." Guy paused as Rosiepuff and him ended saying together "You must control your temper!" Branch was starting to get overwhelmed by his task. He never had a stranger in his castle for this long especially a girl. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he nervously walked out of the door. He took a shaky glance at them and saw them giving a thumbs up and many more reassuring words. He sighed dejectedly and left the room. As he went up the stairs, he tried to feel the smooth railings of the staircase and looked at the dark hallways. This place was once full of lights and color. Now just full of cobwebs and dust. He didn't wander off about the idea and proceeded his walk.

As he grew closer at her door, his keen ears heard her faint sobs and a small voice trying to calm her down. As he stopped close by, the door creaked open revealing the small clock "Oh, Sire! What brings you here? In a suit! A dashing one at that" Biggie complimented as Branch's face started to have that purple tint in his cheeks "Just get down to the kitchen and get them ready the food" he ordered. Biggie felt the happiness swell inside him. This is the first time in forever since he last ordered something without having that angry look.

"Right away!" He replied and left him in high spirits. Branch took a deep breath as he stared at the door. He hesitantly knocked on it and said "Come with me for dinner! That's not request! Come down after-"

"I'm not going" she muffled by the door. "You know you can't stay there forever right?" He gritted his teeth in attempt to keep his anger at bay. "Oh yes I can!" She said provokingly.

"Don't you dare test me, girl!" He threatened but Poppy didn't back down and hollered "If you weren't such a loud beast!" That made something inside him want to go insane and ripped the door to shreds and drag her outside. He tried to contain his seething anger and ask again but this time more tenderly "Will you come down to dinner?" He muttered as he glared at the door.

"No"

He is trying but the girl is just being so difficult! He gave a slap to his forehead down to his chin. "It would give me... Great pleasure if you'd like to come down to dinner with me... Please" he said as he gritted his teeth while exaggeratedly bowed by the door in pleading for his request. But Poppy said much more firmly "No, thank you"

The comment broke his patience and he yelled out "Come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!"

"Then do it if you really want to" ' _is that a challenge or just something to make me snap?_ ' He thought and gripped the doorknob "If that's how you want it then" he grumbled as he turned the knob and saw her in her bed, curled up in a ball. She hugged her knees tighter when she saw him and glared at his way. He rolled his eyes and asked her "If you don't want to eat then what do you want?! To starve?!" He yelled at her. She shrunk in her place and just sat there quietly as he kept on yelling. "Answer me! Answer-!"

"Get out..."

"Oh you're telling me to get out now?! You're the one who told me that I can bust your door open!" He argued as he slammed the door away from him. The act made the door ricochet from the wall with a loud bang and he watched her shift uncomfortably away from his gaze.

As if that's gonna happen.

"Get out!" She said much more louder this time. His anger boiling hot to the girls stubbornness and tried to yell at a retort once more but was suddenly hit by a pillow to the face and fell down to his butt on the floor. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She kept screaming at him as she threw every pillow she saw. The two wardrobes fell silent and just watched the exchange uncomfortably.

Once Poppy ran out of pillows Branch stood up from the mess and spoke up "I'm not leaving until-Oof!" She shoved a pillow to his stomach. It didn't really hurt that much and he was mostly only shocked by her sudden aggressiveness. "I said get out!" She took another pillow from the ground and he grabbed her wrist in the nick of time. Gently but firmly. "What is your problem?! Are you trying to attempt to kill me with a pillow?!" He screamed at her.

"What's YOUR problem?!-Urgh!-Let me go!" She grunted but he didn't let go but stayed his grip in place. She tried to slap him with her free hand but was also caught by the gray troll. They both struggled for dominance as Poppy tried to twist and turn for him to let her go. Branch on the other hand struggled troublingly as he kept his grip firm but because of his hands starting to sweat from exhaustion her right hand fell loose and she charged with force.

Branch caught his feet and was able to keep his balance and not tumble down. He pushed further as he once again held an iron grip with her wrist. She tried to struggle to free herself once more but because of the many pillows on the way she tripped and fell down. "W-Whoah!" Branch fell with her and he fell on top of her. Unfortunately, Poppy's arms were spread up in her head as Branch tried not to put much of his weight on her by lifting his body up with two of his forearms on each beside of her head.

Their nose were barely touching and from this closeness Poppy could smell his earthy, forestry scent as his panting breath tickled her nose and had a clear view of his eyes. Suddenly, she was captivated by them as her mind went blank. She saw pain. Grieving pain. But was accompanied by lust and love. If their position wasn't that embarrassing enough, everyone heard their argument and struggles and quickly ran up the stairs to stop them from fighting. When they arrived however the sight made them quickly step back as not to disturb them but took quick peaks by the door. "They both already did it?! They haven't even spent a night yet-" Guy whispered but was hit on the noggin by the feather duster.

"Of course they haven't yet! They probably just fell down together like that" Suki explained as he pouted "It didn't hurt to imagine a bit" he mumbled as he watched the exchange unfold. Still in panting breath Branch asked her one more time for dinner, much to her disbelief "Will... You... Come down to dinner... With me... Please" He asked in between his breaths and she was again brought to reality but couldn't shake that feeling she felt in her stomach when he looked at her like that. The way he looked at her was more tender. More loving looking and filled with compassion. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and turned away from his gaze in silence.

The act made him want to give up living. To stop having hope to what's the impossible. He sat up and Poppy felt so unsafe without his warmth and presence to her skin and sat with him sadly.

He stood up and walked out of the room without another word and just left her there. When Branch noticed them standing by the door, he didn't stop but kept walking and just left them be. She couldn't help but feel her heart break a bit by the ordeal and quickly ran up to the door and locked it. She wanted to run away so badly but she was stuck to this god forsaken place. She cried bitterly once more and curled herself into a ball again but now by the door. The two wardrobes were there as witnesses and saw her reaction when she observed his face, his demeanor, his eyes. How Branch also fell into captivity by her beauty. The two felt giddy but was also sad for them as were still on each other's throat.

But this was progress and they can tell from a mile away that the two were starting to fall for each other.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** So? What do you think? It's just a thought of mine. I picture Poppy as a strong independent girl and determined and even stubborn so... Yeah! I think in a way if she'll be in trouble, I can picture her fighting back. She's brave girl.

I'll see you guys and thank you for reading! See you in the next one!

Bye;)


End file.
